Left Behind: Frozen In Time
by Lyarra12
Summary: Five year old Abbey is discovered by John after she freezes time to allow Lorna to get away from the police when they are helping Clarice (season 1, episode 1). John takes her in and cares for her. But how will everything turn out now that a time manipulating five year old mutant has joined the underground? Find out in Left behind: Frozen In Time.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gifted only Abbey and a few characters that you will meet later.

Abbey's POV:

I was four almost five when my parents tried to turn me over to sentinel services, it didn't work I froze time so I could get what I needed and run. I have been living on the streets ever since. It's scary being five years old and not knowing when my next meal will be. There are over mutants who have done bad things all around me. I didn't know that my life was about to change this time for the better.

I was walking on the streets when I heard sirens. I know that sirens mean the sentinel services or the police, to me both are bad. My brown hair whips my face as I run, and I didn't stop running until I spotted somewhere where I could hide. I tried as best I could to hide but the sky was as grey and sharp as graphite, it was raining, and I knew I had to keep moving. A door on the side of the building across from I was hiding slide open and a man leading a woman ran out. He was tall with a red shirt, jeans and had dark hair. Two others followed him, one got shot in the leg in front of me and the others tried to help him. The police almost got one of the women! I stepped out from my hiding place knowing it was now or never. I shouted for time to stop around the police. The tall man meet my brown eyes shocked, "help your friend" I shouted over the rain. He nodded and helped the green haired woman out of the policeman's hold. My dark blue top and black leggings are almost soaked but I am thankful for my grey raincoat. My purple sneakers and navy socks stick out for underneath the raincoat.

"Come with us" the tall man said. I was torn, scared that I was going to get hurt. "It's going to be okay, we're like you" he said. I nodded and followed him and his friends to the car. "I'm John, this is Marcos, Lorna and Clarice" he said pointing to his friends. "I'm Abbey" I said quietly, "how old are you and how long have you been on the streets?" asked John. "I'm five and two, three months, do you have any food? I haven't eaten today". "When was the last you ate" asked Lorna, "a day ago I think, it might have been longer" I told her. "Here, eat" said Marcos handing me a fruit bar. "Thanks" I said, after eating the food, I got comfy and closed my eyes trying to get some sleep.

I woke up to find John trying to pick me up without waking me. "Hey sleepy head, welcome to your new home" he said. "Home? What's going to happen to me?" I asked, I was scared and in an unfamiliar place. "Yes, home it okay nothing is going to happen to you, I promise" John said reassuringly, his hold on me was protective and warm, no one had showed me kindness in a long time. He carried me into the building and took me upstairs to a small room. "You can stay in here until we find you somewhere else to sleep" John said. "Ok Mr John" I said sleepy, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Bang, bang I could see flashes of my past in front of me. The police, the screams, the first time I used my powers. Running, the gun shots – I awoke screaming, I was terrified. Hands touched my back, soothing me, calming me down. "Hey" John said softly "you okay? Did you have a nightmare?" He asked. I couldn't speak, I was frozen with fear, I nodded. "It's ok, you're safe now, I've got you, I'll protect you" He said. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"When they came for me, I was so scared, they shouted at me to get on the ground, my parents looked at me like I was a freak of nature. I can remember crying telling them to stop. It all got too much and I stomped my foot shouting for them to stop, that was the first time I remember using a big amount of my power. I ran to the house, grabbed what I needed and ran. They chased me and tried to shoot me, but they missed. Living on the streets was so scary, there were bad people, I didn't know when my next meal was. Sometimes I went to sleep hungry, then I ran into you and helped your friend, is she okay?" I asked. "She's fine, you're safe now, you will never have to go another day without food, no is going to hurt you, I promise you're safe" John said protectively. He held me in his arms until I fell asleep. The next morning when I woke up John said he was going to adopt me and care for me as a papa.


End file.
